Talk:Kaoru Hitachiin
I am more than certain that in the manga it actually says Kaoru is actually Homosexual meaning he is Gay aka likes Boy's whatever you want to call it. Just thought I'd point that out. 06:49, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I totally agree. I do remember seeing that in the manga *somewhere* and then, when I went to find it, I couldn't. Naturally! But I just got the box set so I can browse leisurely (I really hate reading manga online). This is an interesting topic, so I'm going to throw it out to the community. Thanks for the cue. Why doesn't it say what Kaoru's fave subjects and foods are like it does for Hikaru? I know he likes English, Art, and Current Japanese, and likes the same food. Also why would someone suggest he is gay when he likes Haruhi? 00:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Rather than gay, I thought he was queer. I'm currently reading the Manga, and it does say that. I'm actually quite sure, and I have absolutely no basis for this, that all Host Club members are queer except for Tamaki. It's very likely that I'm wrong, though. And I also don't know why it doesn't share his fave subjects and food. I don't see any of his quotes here, either... (Welp) Emily3203 (talk) 17:05, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Bisco Hatori, herself, admitted that she reversed herself on many things during production of the series. Kaoru definitely started out as the "handsome homosexual," but BH obviously changed her mind at some point and proved her point by having Kaoru express interest in Haruhi. So he's bi and/or pansexual. If anyone has another thought on this, please jump into the discussion. As for the rest of the boys, Tamaki does tease them about being the homosexual supporting cast but then BH goes on to marry off Honey and Mori to females, so out the window goes presuppositions 'cause if any pair were thought of as gay, it was Honey and Mori. Queer, in its broadest sense of the word, meaning all-inclusive of the various sexual identities and orientations, would seem to fit them all, frankly. I don't mind that in the least. It actually gives us fanfic writers more to write about. 22:19, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if you care about my opinion because I'm not English so my translation is different, but in the official french version of the manga, in the character box, it says romantic homosexuality, incest and the beauty of symmetry are his tricks to get popular among the guests. I believe Hatori either wanted him gay in the beginning and changed her mind, just like another person said, or either wanted to tease him just like Tamaki did in episode 3, because Ouran is a parody, nothing in it should be taken too seriously. I personally think he is pansexual, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care what his partner is as long as they love him for who he truely is. And, quite frankly, I think Hikaru would be the same. 08:31, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm 99% sure it says so,where in the manga that Karou is the older twin. And Hikaru is the younger one. - What's with the sudden addition of *In the manga, Kaoru is acknowledged as gay by Bisco Hatori. ''that? ''What have I missed? Ah, additionally, as a manga reader I can confirm with almost no doubts that Hikaru is the older twin? Kaoru has always been the younger one. Emily3203 (talk) 02:52, July 7, 2016 (UTC)